A World of Gay
by flawlessario
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles for the ships that make me cry. Achele, Heya, Riverchele, Brittana, Pezberry, Berrittana. Help.
1. Chapter 1

**An: I've got so many one shots/drabbles saved on my computer that I thought i'd post them on here. First one is achele bc cute.**

* * *

When Dianna was awoken by the light foot steps heading in her direction, she expected them to be from her new puppy, Freddie, who tends to sneak out of his bed once in a while when she was sleeping. The blonde drooped her arm off the edge of the sofa letting it hit her trailer floor. She was expecting to feel a wetness on her hand, from Freddie, but after nothing, she began clicking her fingers. With her eyes still shut, Dianna called out her puppy's name. After no response, she became intrigued on the sound.

"Freddie don't mess about." Dianna said while slowly sitting up. After she opened her eyes and looked towards Freddie's bed, she raised an eyebrow noticing he was still asleep.

"Hey sleepy head." A voice called out from her left. Dianna jumped and looked towards the door, where Lea was standing.

"How long have you been here?" Dianna said trying to make herself more awake by rubbing her eyes. Lea blushed slightly as she attempted to answer.

"Maybe 10 minutes or so..i uh, i dont know." Lea looked around as there was an awkward silence.

"I came to tell you you're needed in make up." Lea added before walking towards Dianna. "But you looked beyond cute sleeping." It was no secret that the two girls had chemistry, but neither wanted to act on it, in fear of getting fired or ruining the friendship.

"Thanks." Dianna laughed slightly and stood up. She walked over to her puppy and crouched down beside him. Lea turned around to look at her friend who was kissing the puppy's head multiple times. "Be good,okay?"

"Even cuter." Lea smiled and stood up, holding her hand out to the blonde.

"I know." Both girls laughed.

"You've learnt how to be modest, maybe you've been spending too much time with miss Rachel Berry." Lea winked as the blonde took her hand.

"Lady D, stop getting it on with Berry, you're needed now." A voice shouted from outside the trailer. The only person to call Lea "Berry" was Naya so the girls rolled their eyes. Lea walked over to the door and opened it, revealing the well known couple "Heya" staring at the door.

"I was sleeping." Dianna said stepping out of the trailer, squeezing Lea's hand.

"I came to wake her up a few minutes ago." Lea added and smiled at the touch of Dianna.

"We've heard it all before." Heather laughed and skipped to set, while Naya studied to two girls.

"See you on set." Dianna smiled before walking to make up, which left a nervous Lea and an intrigued Naya.

"Why don't you tell her?" Naya asked linking her arm with Lea's. Earlier this month Lea confined in the Latina telling her how she felt about Dianna. It was extremely obvious both liked each other from the hugging, the way they hugged. From how they looked at each other so Naya made it her mission to get the girls to admit to each other their true feelings, but with no luck. Dianna was extremely stubborn and refused to talk to Naya about anything personal.

"Everytime I build up the courage to, i just freak out then make up an excuse." Lea sighed and rested her head against Naya's shoulder.

"When you next see her, you're going to tell her. If you leave i will force you back in there." Naya raised an eyebrow as she looked at her smaller friend. Lea nodded and moved away from her friends grip.

"Now. I'm going to tell her now." Lea smiled and straightened out her Rachel attire. Naya's eyes widened, surprised at her friends boldness. "But if she freaks out, i'm blaming you." Naya nodded and followed Lea as she walked towards make up.

"Hey Di?" Lea asked. Dianna looked up from her phone and smiled wide as she noticed the brunette walk closer to her.

"Yeah?" Dianna put her phone down and looked over towards set as she heard her name being called to film.

"Can i tell you something?" Lea began playing with her hands, a sign she was nervous. Naya stood at the door of the trailer, listening in on her friends.

Dianna jumped down from the chair and grabbed the notebook which was her prop.

"Can it wait? I have to film." Dianna began walking to set, Lea following.

"It can't..I really have to tell you know before I freak out then Naya will probably kill me if i don't tell you now." Lea rambled not oblivious to the fact that Dianna had stopped, causing her to bang into the blonde.

"Lea stop!" Dianna laughed and placed the notebook down allowing her to grab the brunette's face. Lea looked at Dianna and immediately regretted saying anything.

"Um, you should go." Lea looked towards the set noticing everyone was in their places waiting on Dianna.

"Not until you tell me what made you so nervous." Lea chewed on her lip nervously. It was now or never.

"I, i uh.." Lea stumbled over her words, her heart was pounding so hard against her chest she swear Dianna could feel it.

"Spit it out." Dianna raised an eyebrow. Lea could feel the blush creep onto her cheeks as Dianna stared.

"Dianna come on!" A voice called out from the set behind them. Dianna rolled her eyes and pulled away from Lea. She turned around and started to walk to set before Lea grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss. At first Dianna was startled but relaxed as she felt Lea's arms snake around her neck. The kiss was full with passion and lust although it only lasted a few seconds.

"I..i like you." Lea smiled nervously against Dianna's lips as the blonde's hands rested on her waist.

"How about we pick this up after i finish?" Dianna smirked and walked to set as Lea nodded. Lea leaned against a wall and ran a finger over her lips before she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"That's my girl." Naya smirked and patted Lea's head as they watched Dianna from the sidelines.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I like Christmas.**

* * *

This would be the first Christmas Santana and Brittany would spend together and Santana was beyond happy. They were away from parents, judgemental people and most importantly Lima. To top it off, the couple were spending Christmas in New York with Quinn and unfortunately for Santana, Rachel. But she did have a soft spot for Rachel's delicious holiday cookies. Kurt had gone back to Lima to spend Christmas with Blaine and his family so Rachel literally begged Quinn to come too so she didn't have to deal with, in her words "Brittana's antics."

It was late on Christmas eve. Rachel and Quinn had fallen asleep watching endless Christmas movies while Santana and Brittany iced cookies together (Brittany's idea, of course.) While Santana finished up cleaning, she looked over at Brittany who was staring out of the window.

"Britt?" Santana whispered being careful not to wake up Quinn or Rachel. The brunette walked towards Brittany and slid her arms around her waist.

"What's wrong?" Santana could tell Brittany wasn't herself just by looking at her. She thought maybe Brittany was missing her family or Lord Tubbington.

"It's meant to be snowing." Brittany pouted and leaned back into Santana. "and it won't now because of the storm." Santana sighed quietly in relief as Brittany spoke but tightened her arms around her naïve girlfriend.

"Santa's full of surprises." Santana whispered before kissing Brittany's shoulder. Brittany shivered slightly before turning to face the brunette.

"Why are you whispering?" Santana pointed behind her towards a sleeping Quinn holding Rachel. Brittany smiled took Santana's hand to kiss it softly.

"Let's go to bed, the sooner we sleep, the sooner it's Christmas." Although she wouldn't admit it, Santana was like a little kid when it came to Christmas and she was relieved when Brittany agreed to come stay because it gave her an excuse to show off the excitement. Brittany nodded and they both walked to Santana's bed.

"Happy Christmas San." Brittany mumbled against Santana's shoulder as she got comfortable. Santana smiled and held Brittany's arms around her.

"Happy Christmas Britt, I love you." Santana couldn't help but smile. This was truly the perfect Christmas.

* * *

Santana awoke to the sound of light foot steps heading in her direction then the feeling of someone sitting on the bed.

"San!" Brittany whisper-yelled as she crawled closer to her girlfriend. Santana smiled at the blonde's voice and slowly sat up.

"Hm?" Santana rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up.

"Can we open presents now?" Brittany had obviously found one of Berry's Christmas sweaters as she was wearing it over her pj's. Santana nodded and climbed off the bed, stretching her arms out and yawning. She hadn't fallen asleep till at least 3am due to being too excited. Brittany rushed towards the bright Christmas tree placed in the corner of the apartment and knelt looking for names on presents. Santana smiled and peeked her head around the curtain separating Rachel's bed from the rest of the apartment.

"Berry wake up." Santana said not bothering about the volume of her voice. After no response, she walked over to Quinn and crouched beside her. Knowing Quinn for the majority of her life wore off as Santana knew exactly how to wake up her; tickling which Quinn hated.

"Quinn wake up." Santana pulled the blanket off her and began tickling the blonde before she finally woke up.

"What?!" Quinn groaned pushing Santana's hands away.

"It's Christmas!" Santana chanted and made her way to the kitchen to make hot chocolate for who she considered "Family."

"Extra marshmallows?" Santana said looking over to Brittany who had set out piles of presents for each girl. Brittany nodded. As Santana carried the drinks to the coffee table beside Brittany, Quinn and Rachel finally joined them.

"About time!" Brittany said jumping up to hug the half asleep girls. Quinn smiled and Rachel knelt by the gifts, admiring the organisation.

After an hour of opening presents and a countless number of cookies consumed, all gifts had been opened. Santana smiled as she played with Brittany's hair while the blonde was occupied with her new colouring book.

"Hey Britt?" Santana moved her hands and placed them on Brittany's shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"Looks like you missed a present." Santana motioned towards the small box hidden under the tree. Brittany's face lit up and she threw her colouring book to the side so she could grab the box. Quinn and Rachel smiled to each other as they watched the couple, knowing what Santana had in mind.

"To Brittany, from Santa." Brittany read aloud then looked at Santana.

"Maybe he's apologizing for no snow." Santana shrugged. Brittany nodded and opened the box, revealing a large and what looked like a very expensive ring.

"I can't take this, I gotta send it back to him." Brittany nodded and closed the box. She grabbed her colouring book again and began writing a note to put with the box.

"It wasn't from Santa, Britt." Santana said softly as she opened the box. "It's from Santana." Santana suddenly became nervous as she watched Brittany.

"I still can't take it, San." Brittany pouted and stared at the ring. As much as she wanted to wear the ring, it look like it cost three months pay check.

"You have to, well, only if you say yes." Santana mumbled and Brittany tilted her head. Santana took the box and knelt beside Brittany.

"I promise, no matter what gets in our way, be it distance, judgmental idiots or people who hit on my girl, I'll love you forever," Brittany smiled and placed her hand on Santana's red cheek. "and this ring will be a sorta physical representation of my promise." Brittany stared at Santana for a few moments, which made the Latina anxious.

"Say something?" Brittany giggled and leaned forward to press a soft kiss against Santana's lips.

"I'll always love you, Santana." Santana let out a sigh of relief as Brittany moved away. "But, you're still taking that ring back for a cheaper one." Santana nodded and hugged Brittany as tightly as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

She stares at the screen while tears stream down her face. She does this everyday until the "available" sign pops up underneath Santana's screen name. Ever since Santana had graduated, Brittany was a mess. She wasn't her cheery self.

After waiting for two hours, Brittany turned over and stared at the ceiling as Lord Tubbington climbed on her legs.

"Not now okay." Brittany mumbled shuffling her legs so the overweight cat would move.

Tears began falling from her eyes faster by the moment as the naive blonde thought of Santana. Around Santana, she never felt stupid. Santana would appreciate her lame jokes and strange outbursts and it made Brittany feel special. Slowly, Brittany closed the laptop screen and pushed it aside, once again turning on her side. As memories came flooding back, she began crying even more. She pulled a pillow close to her chest and hugged it, desperately trying to calm herself down. The pillow still had the scent of Santana on it, since that's the side she'd always sleep.

"Go away." Brittany mumbled as she heard her bedroom door open. She buried her face in the pillow to hide her tears from whoever was standing at the door. Brittany frowned when she felt someone sit on her bed.

"Please leave." Arms from the mysterious person wrapped around her waist. Brittany, startled, lifted her head from the pillow to look at the arms.

"San?" She whispered turning around.

"Didn't think i'd leave you, did you?" Brittany smiled wide and tossed the pillow aside before hugging her girlfriend. Brittany shook her head taking in the warming scent of Santana. Santana smiled and rubbed Brittany's back softly.

"Once I saw you upset this morning, I knew I had to come back." She rested her head on top of Brittany's.

"What about your classes?" Brittany mumbled against the Latina's shoulder.

"I'm taking them online until you graduate then we move to New York together." Santana smiled wide as she thought of them together in a place they both adored.

"With Lord Tubbington." Brittany pulled back to look at Santana. Hesitantly, Santana nodded. She and Lord Tubbington had a bad history, but she'd do whatever it took to make Brittany happy. As Brittany smiled, Santana cupped her cheeks.

"Now, no more crying, okay?" She gently wiped the tears from the blonde's face before kissing her softly. Brittany nodded and closed her eyes at Santana's touch.

"I missed you so much." Brittany mumbled. Santana pulled back slightly to look into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I'm never going to leave you again, pinky promise." Santana help up her pinky for Brittany. Brittany wrapped her pinky around Santana's and smiled.

"Lord Tubbington missed you too, Sanny." Brittany slowly moved from Santana's grip pulled her oversized cat onto the bed. "I think he wants a hug, too." Santana's eyes widened as she glared at the cat.

"Maybe later," She said pulling Brittany back down beside her. "because for now I wants my Brittany cuddles." As Brittany relaxed in her arms, Santana nudged Lord Tubbington gently with her foot to push him off of the bed.

"Pinky promise." Brittany smiled and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Naya watched as her wife of 2 years cradled their new born son in her arms. She smiled as Heather sighed in relief, in relief that she had finally got their son to sleep. The past few days had been tough for the couple but every day was getting better. They only had to get up twice in the night to see to their son however the strain was getting to Heather.

Quietly, Naya walked in front of Heather, gently taking their son from her arms. Naya was dumbfounded when she saw her son for the first time; nothing was more beautiful. He looked exactly like Heather: blue eyes and tiny strands of blonde hair. Naya kissed the top of his head before laying him down in the moses basket placed beside the couples bed.

"Sleep tight" She whispered and slowly closed the door, leaving it slightly a jar to they would be able to hear any noises.

As Naya walked back to the sofa, she noticed Heather had fallen asleep. Naya couldn't help but smile.

"I love you." She whispered taking a place beside Heather. Naya slid her arm around her wife's waist and naturally, Heather rest her head on Naya's shoulder. Naya hummed quietly as she watched her exhausted wife sleep.

After what felt like minutes but turned out to be an hour, Naya's phone vibrated loudly on the coffee table, causing Heather to shoot up. Naya laughed quietly and rubbed her hands up and down Heather's arm.

"It's just my phone, he's okay." Heather once again sighed and laid her head back against the sofa.

"Another visitor?" Heather mumbled as Naya leaned foward to open the text. The past few days, they had many visitors, mostly family and close friends. Naya smiled as she read the text to herself. She then turned to look at Heather.

"You're like this visitor, I promise." Heather raised an eyebrow as she looked at her wife, trying to figure out who would be over.

"Do I have to change out of my sweats?" Naya laughed and shook her head, turning on the baby monitor placed on the coffee table.

"Then i'll like them." Heather smiled and leaned against her wife. After a few minutes of cuddling in silence, they heard a few light knocks at the front door. Naya smiled at the speed of her friend and slowly removed her arms from around her wife and headed towards the door. As soon as she opened the door she pressed a finger against the diva's lips to keep her from shouting her excitement.

"He's sleeping." Naya said as Lea engulfed her into a hug. She laughed and returned the hug before pulling away and closing the door.

"Where's Heather?" Lea asked as she looked around. She noticed many balloons and cards along with half empty baby bottles.

"I'm here." Heather said as she walked up behind Naya. Naya smiled as she felt her wife snake her arms around her waist and press a soft kiss to her shoulder, causing the Latina to shudder.

"I definitely like this visitor." Heather chuckled and moved from her wife and over to Lea, who just like she did to Naya, pulled her into a hug. An extremely tight hug. Heather laughed patted the smaller girls back.

"Congrats you too!" Lea said as she pulled back. Just as Heather opened her mouth, a quiet cry came from the baby monitor. Heather frowned slightly and leaned against the wall.

"I'll go get him." Naya tip-toed and pressed a kiss to the blonde's temples before heading off to their bedroom.

* * *

"And like, Nay nearly fainted!" Lea and Heather burst out into a fit of laughs as Naya walked to the living room, cradling their son in her arms.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't mention that again," Naya pouted and looked towards her wife. Lea's eyes looked towards the baby in Naya's arms, then towards Naya. "In my defense, you were squeezing my hand pretty tight." Naya shot back and Heather rolled her eyes.

"Can I hold him?" Lea pleaded, sticking her bottom lip out. Naya smiled as she leaned down to slowly pass her son into Lea's arms. "Hey little guy." Lea said softly. Naya dropped down on the sofa beside Heather and leaned against her.

"You and i are gonna get on like a house on fire!" Lea smiled and kissed his forehead softly. The couple laughed as they watched their friend, Heather's eyes slowly closing.

"He truly is a blessing to you guys." Naya nodded slowly and smiled at her wife who was on the brink of sleep.

"Although he's a got set of lungs on him, we've never been happier." Heather giggled softly and nodded in agreement at Naya's statement.

"We love him more than anything." Lea smiled and watched as the tiny boy in her arms drifted off to sleep.

"I should get going," Lea stood up and walked over to Naya who held her arms out for the baby. "But i'll be back tomorrow to spend some quality time with baby Rivera!" Lea kissed the top of his head once more before heading towards the door.

"Thank's for stopping by." Heather mumbled against Naya's hair. Naya was about to stand up and walk Lea to the door, but was stopped by Heather tightening her arms around the Latina's waist. Naya sent Lea an apologetic look and Lea laughed.

"If you need any help, just call." Lea called out before walking out the door. Naya turned back to her wife and smiled.

"I love you." Naya whispered watching a smile stretch out on Heather's face.

"I love you too, mamacita." Naya giggled at the nickname and turned to face their son, starstruck on the beauty of their family.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I promise a Riverchele fic is coming soon, I just had to get this out of my system! I may continue this to make it a 'two-shot'. Enjoy.**

* * *

Santana felt a weight on her bed beside her. She groaned and turned over to look at the object who had rudely disrupted her beauty sleep. The slight shine of the streetlights outside Santana's bedroom lit up the room just enough to see who the person was. Rachel. Of course it would be her. Once again she groaned, turning back over and pulling the blanket over her head to block out the light.

"Santana?" Rachel whispered noticing the movement from the Latina.

"Santana, please." Santana could hear the desperation behind Rachel's voice, so slowly she pulled the blanket down to rest just under her chin. This was due to the lack of clothing Santana was wearing. She wasn't expecting anyone to join her.

"Berry, what could possibly so important that it couldn't wait till the morning?" As Rachel was about to answer, tears began falling again.

"Hey," Santana frowned as she heard the quiet sobs from her friend. Slowly Santana sat up, securing the blanket around her and placed a hand on Rachel's arms. "tell me whats wrong?" After a few moments of silence, followed by the sound of Rachel sniffling to stop her crying, she spoke up.

"Brody and I broke up." Santana had never understood Rachel's interest in that guy. She had warned Rachel about him but the diva refused to listen. Although the urge to say "told you so" was strong, Santana shook it off to comfort her friend. Santana frowned and wrapped an arm around Rachel, gently running her hand up and down the brunette's arm.

"Sorry I didn't know who to go to, Kurt's out and..I'm so sorry" Rachel knew Santana wasn't the most pleasant after being woken from mid slumber. Santana shook her head and pulled Rachel close to her.

"Don't be silly, Rach." Santana whispered softly against Rachel's hair. Rachel smiled at the name, savouring the moment because she knew it wouldn't happen again. Santana never called Rachel "Rach" or even "Rachel", it was usually "Berry", "hobbit" or "dwarf".

Santana held Rachel until she felt the sobs die down, while whispering "you're okay" repeatedly. She wasn't really good at advice. Santana looked down at the tiny brunette and smiled as she noticed she was asleep. Being careful not to wake Rachel, Santana laid the diva beside her.

"Sleep tight, Rach." Santana kissed the tear stained cheeks before laying back in her original position before Rachel had woken her. Just as Santana closed her eyes, she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. At first she was startled at the sudden contact - she wouldn't let Rachel hug her that often, never mind spoon with her. But Santana began to enjoy the feeling.

* * *

Santana opened her eyes and turned around to face a sleeping Rachel. A small smile was strung upon the diva's lips, but all Santana could notice was the mascara stains down her cheeks. She gently brushed the hair from Rachel's face and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Santana?" Rachel said, her voice thick with sleep. Santana smiled and rest her head on the pillow beside Rachel.

"Morning." Rachel smiled and opened her eyes, rubbing them slightly to adjust to the bright light coming in through the gap in the curtains.

"Sleep well?" Santana asked and moved back slightly realising just how close she had gotten to Rachel. Rachel nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Perfect, thank you." Santana continued to stare at Rachel.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Santana said taking Rachel hands in hers as she noticed the frown take over the diva's face.

"I just don't understand." Rachel whispered and closed her eyes again. Santana frowned and kissed the tiny hand softly before getting up.

"I'll go make some tea then you can let it all out, okay?" Rachel nodded and wiped the tear slowly falling down her cheek.

* * *

Rachel held the cup close to her chest as she stared ahead. She had explained to Santana that the relationship had been based on arguments lately.

"What'd you argue about?" Santana pulled the blanket further up her waist then took a sip from her cup. As Santana spoke, Rachel looked down at her cup and began tapping the side; a thing Santana had gotten used to when Rachel was nervous.

"You, mostly." Of all the things Santana expected Rachel to say, this wasn't one of them. The Latina raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Rachel.

"He hated the fact you lived with us, because you...you're gay," Rachel placed her cup down as Santana glared at her. "he thought you'd try 'turn me' and give him the reputation of turning a girl gay." The diva frowned as she wondered if she was making sense.

"Go on." Santana nudged Rachel's arm after a few seconds of silence.

"So I defended you, telling him you're not the bitch everyone thinks you are. You wouldn't try 'turn me', you're not like that."

"He accused me of being in love with you and when I didn't deny it, he called me a dyke and told me you'd never love me back." Santana continued staring at Rachel after she had finished.

"Then he left and I came straight to you." After Santana didn't respond for a few minutes, Rachel began to panic. She pushed the blanket off her legs and put on her jacket which hung over the chair beside Santana's bed.

"I should go.." Rachel frowned trying to gather her thoughts. "shower, yeah." She nodded to herself then walked to the curtain which separated Santana's room from the rest of the apartment. Santana snapped from her daze and leaned forward to grab Rachel's arm.

"Wait." Santana pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around Rachel, pulling her into a hug. "You should stay, please." Santana lightly kissed Rachel's shoulder before pulling away from the hug. The diva soon nodded and shrugged off her jacket, climbing back into the bed.

Santana laid her head on Rachel's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I can't promise you anything, but we can see how this goes." Rachel nodded and turned to look at Santana.

"Someone tired?" Rachel smiled at the site beside her. Santana nodded.

"Couldn't sleep. Too busy making sure you were okay." Rachel's smiled grew wider and she began humming quietly, sending Santana straight to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I've been reading numerous amounts of Faberrittana and Berrittana fanfics this week and I came up with this.**

* * *

"Sanny," Brittany whispered into a mess of brunette hair. She had woken up in a cold sweat after a terrifying nightmare which was a familiar occurrence.

"Sanny please, I'm scared." Brittany lightly shook the sleeping Santana causing a groan to escape her lips.

"I had that nightmare again Sanny, but he got Rachie this time." Santana frowned when she felt Brittany grab her arm as she spoke. Santana could hear the tint of sadness and fear in the blonde's voice.

"Hey it's okay," Santana said softly. She pulled Brittany closer and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. She hummed softly into Brittany's ear to soothe the girl. For the past few weeks, Brittany had nightmares involving her two girlfriends being taken away by, who Brittany described as, 'Lord Tubbington's evil twin human'. She felt the blonde relax slightly at the sound of Santana's voice which would allow her to get Rachel.

"I'll go wake Rachie, okay?" Santana kissed the tear stained cheeks before slowing removing herself from Brittany's grip. Brittany nodded and laid her head on Santana's pillow, taking in the scent of the Latina.

"Okay." Brittany sighed.

Santana walked over to the sleeping diva on the floor. Rachel had insisted sleeping on the floor due to her not wanting her girlfriends to catch the cold she had. Santana knelt beside Rachel and gently stroked her hair. She admired how the diva always hummed during her sleep. The little things, that's what she liked.

"Hey Rach," the Latina said softly, hoping it would be enough to wake her. "Britt had that nightmare." Santana continued to stroke Rachel's hair as she stirred.

"M'kay, i'll be over in a minute." Rachel laid on her back and stretched slightly to wake herself up. Santana smiled and stood up, walking back to Brittany who was fast asleep gripping Santana's pillow close to her chest. Santana laid beside Brittany and stroked a few strands of hair behind the blonde's ear.

"It's okay, we got you." Santana whispered before she closed her eyes. She draped an arm over the dancer's waist and rubbed softly. It wasn't long after when Santana felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She smiled at the contact and leaned back into the warm body.

"Don't cry Britt, i'm okay." Rachel mumbled into Santana's hair. Santana giggled quietly and rubbed the diva's arm that rested on her stomach.

"Goodnight, Rachel." Santana soon followed her girlfriends and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Okay, here's the Riverchele part! If you'd like me to write anything in particular either review or message me :)**

* * *

"Hey you." Lea whispered into Naya's ear before taking a seat next to her. Naya shivered and smiled in response. It was no secret to the rest of the cast that Lea and Naya had gotten closer, but they hadn't realised how close.

"What? No 'good morning' or 'I missed you last night?'" Lea pouted and watched Naya who seemed to be zoned out.

"Naya?" Lea waved her hand in front of Naya's face causing the Latina to snap out of her daze.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Naya smiled at Lea and took her hand.

"Are you okay? Seemed a little spaced out there." Lea let out a quiet chuckle and rubbed her thumb across the back of Naya's hand.

"I'm fine, just tired," Naya laced their fingers and sighed. "I hate when you don't stay over, I can't sleep." Naya stuck out her bottom lip. Lea giggled and moved her chair closer to Naya's.

"I promise I'll stay over tonight and the rest of the week," Lea smiled and rested her chin on Naya's shoulder. "but in the mean time, how about I wake you up?" Lea whispered the last part into Naya's as she noticed more of the cast members enter the room. Ryan had suggested a table read for the season finale, so they had been gathered in a cramped meeting room. Naya leaned forward on the table and grabbed her script.

"We can't here, we would in no doubt get caught!" Naya whispered yelled and leaned back in her chair. She held the script up to cover her face as a blush crept on her cheeks. This was due to Lea's lips grazing against her neck, which unfortunate to the Latina, was her weakest spot.

"Only if you can't keep your mouth shut." Lea smiled and placed her hand on Naya's knee, slowly moving it upwards. With each small movement, Naya would whimper, trying her hardest to concentrate on the script.

"Lea.." Naya whined only loud enough so Lea could hear. Lea just smirked and grabbed her script from the table, going over a few lines in her head. Lea rubbed small, light circles on Naya's inner thigh as she moved her hand upwards. Naya could feel her face become more flushed as she felt her arousal heightening. She didn't know how Lea could act so nonchalant especially since she knew the brunette could feel the heat radiating from her core.

"Sh, you're gonna give us away." Lea whispered as Naya let out a quiet moan, which caused a few looks from her cast members. Naya leaned forward to rest her head on the table, trying to muffle her moans as Lea's fingers brushed against jean clad core.

"_Please.._" Naya whined, bucking her hips trying to get Lea's fingers to press harder against her core. She groaned as Lea traced her fingers back down her other thigh, but was surprised to find the diva unbuttoning her jeans a few moments later. Naya's eyes widened at the sudden contact of Lea's hand under her soaked panties. She knew the consequences of getting caught, she knew the embarrassment it would cause them both, but right now, she really needed the release.

"Promise to stay quiet?" Lea whispered as she leaned close to Naya who was biting down on her arm. Naya nodded and moved her hips forward for Lea's fingers to meet her throbbing bud. This caused Naya to squeal and more of the cast members to look at her. She hadn't realised they were waiting for her to read Santana's line.

"Are you feeling okay, look a little flushed there?" Ryan asked. Naya shot up and looked at the faces staring at her. Slowly, Lea pulled her hand away and glanced towards Naya.

"Uh, yeah, just.." She looked towards Lea who smirked triumphantly at the state she had cause Naya to be in. "it's hot in here, I need some air." Naya pushed her chair away from the table and rushed towards the bathroom.

"You're gonna regret doing that," Heather leaned in close to Lea, fully aware of what she did. "she'll get you back." Heather laughed and sat back in her seat.

"I know." Lea smiled wide thinking of the events tonight would most likely hold.

After splashing her face with cold water, Naya returned to the cramped room. She sat beside Heather and sent a glare towards Lea, who once again smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Brittberry/pieberry. How do you guys feel about 'age play'?**

* * *

Rachel knew the break up between Brittany and Artie would be hard. Mostly on Brittany's behalf since the person she thought loved her, doubted her trust and called her stupid. Regardless of the occasion, Brittany never missed a day off school, which Rachel admired. So when she didn't spot the cheery blonde at school, she feared the worst for Brittany.

Rachel had tried talking to Santana about Brittany, but Santana didn't see why it concerned Rachel and therefore shooed her away. When Brittany hadn't showed up for school on the third day, Rachel took it in her own hands and decided to go and see Brittany. Brittany had always been the one to comfort Rachel when she cried which happened to be a lot. She'd make Rachel a, as she called it, Brittany Basket, consisting of a small soft toy, tissues and a small bag of Brittany's favorite candy. It always made Rachel laugh when Brittany ate all the candy as the two sat cuddling in the auditorium.

Rachel had only thought of the Brittany Basket as she made her way to the blonde's house, so didn't have anytime to make one up. Rachel looked around her car as she parked just outside Brittany's house. She needed something. Rachel looked down and smiled at the scarf hanging around her neck. Brittany loved anything soft.

Rachel hesitantly knocked on the door, since she would the last person Brittany would expect. After no response she tried the door, hoping it would be open. Rachel smiled as it opened and slowly walked inside.

"Brittany?" Rachel asked loudly as she looked around downstairs.

"In my room," Brittany responded. Rachel took off her shoes before she made her way upstairs. She smiled at the baby pictures of Brittany lining the wall as she walked, _still as cute_, she thought. Rachel didn't have any trouble finding Brittany's room. Pictures of Lord Tubbington and herself plastered the door causing Rachel to laugh. Rachel mentally prepared herself before opening the door, hoping the reaction to her visit would be pleasant.

"Hey Britt," Rachel said softly as she stepped in the room. Brittany's room was exactly how Rachel had imagined it; fun and colorful. The total opposite of how Brittany was at this moment. Rachel frowned as she noticed the red puffy eyes and tear stained pillow. She hated seeing the blonde so upset, so broken. This so wasn't Brittany.

"Rach?" Brittany sat up and wiped her cheeks with the sleeve to her shirt. "Why are you here?" Rachel stood by the door, unsure of what to do next. Sure they considered each other friends but Rachel was still nervous of the cheerio. Brittany patted the space on the bed beside her and Rachel walked to the bed.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Rachel sat beside Brittany and placed her bag on the floor. A frown took over Brittany's face and she felt a fresh pair of tears come to the surface. "when you didn't come to school I was worried about you and had to come cheer you up, right away!" Rachel smiled slightly hoping to lighten the mood and keep the tears away.

"So I made you a Rachel Berry Basket but it won't be as good as your version," Brittany smiled and watched Rachel. The diva placed the scarf and a lunch box on Brittany's lap. She laughed as she saw the confusion in the blonde's face.

"Since I'm skipping lunch, I thought we could share my sandwich while you cuddle this scarf and watch your favorite film," Rachel watched the blonde as she wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"Thank you, Rachie," Brittany laid back on her bed and smelt the scarf, smiling at the scent of Rachel. "Can we cuddle, too?" Brittany looked at Rachel giving her the cutest pout she could, one no one could resist.

"Of course," Rachel smiled and walked to the TV. She placed the DVD in the player and crawled on the bed beside Brittany.

"Finding Nemo?" Brittany asked hopefully and moved herself closer to Rachel so she was able to lay her head on the diva's shoulder. Rachel nodded and wrapped her arm around the blonde. Brittany smiled wide and placed a light kiss to Rachel's pulse point causing the girl to squirm.

"I know that would make you feel better, but I think you should eat and relax, okay?" Rachel poked the blonde's head noticing exactly what she was thinking. Brittany once again pouted but complied. She pulled the lunchbox on her stomach and took out half of the sandwich. She inspected it then took a bite.

"Peanut butter and fluff!" Brittany squealed. Rachel laughed and took the other half of the sandwich from the box.

"You're the best at cheering people up Rachie, thank you," Brittany smiled and stared at the screen.

* * *

Rachel felt her eyes becoming heavy as the movie ended. She glanced down at Brittany who was fast asleep, her head buried among the mass of brunette hair. Rachel turned her head to look at the clock. Rachel should head back to school, but seeing how comfortable they were and how peaceful the blonde seemed, she decided against it.

Rachel turned off the TV and turned slightly to wrap her other arm around Brittany's waist. She pressed a kiss to Brittany's hair and mumbled.

"You're the smartest unicorn out there," Rachel giggled softly and rubbed her nose against the blonde's hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This is a little crappy, but Brittana. Prompts are very much welcome!**

* * *

Santana let out a deep sigh as she sat down on at the counter. She was beyond exhausted due to working graveyard shifts and the nonstop dancing at NYADA. She pulled another stool close to her and rest her boot clad feet on it. As she undid the zip to her left foot, Santana let out another deep sigh - those boots were not the most comfortable things to walk in.

"Santana, I think you should take this order," the voice from the person Santana had tried to avoid rang out through the diner.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Santana groaned and unzip her other boot. She kicked them off giving her feet much needed release.

"I really, really think you should take this order," Rachel said.

"And I really, really think you should leave me be, hobbit," Santana glared at Rachel as she walked to the kitchen, meaning Santana would definitely have to take this order. The last thing she wanted to do was get up, she earned herself at least a twenty minute break!

"I see the name calling hasn't changed," a voice called out from behind Santana. The Latina raised an eyebrow at the familiar voice.

"Britt?" Santana merely whispered as the blonde walked round to the stool Santana's feet had occupied. She carefully lifted the feet and sat down, placing them back on her lap.

"Need help with the pain?" Brittany smiled and Santana's left foot without waiting for an answer. The blonde began massaging the foot to ease the pain the boots had caused. It took Santana a few minutes to collect her thoughts and be brought back to reality.

"Britt?" Santana said again, causing Brittany to giggle.

"Santana," Brittany said starting to massage Santana's other foot. Santana had never been left speechless, but she just couldn't conjugate a sentence as she watched Brittany. Was she really seeing this or is she a hallucination from the amount of caffeine she has consumed? After a few minutes of staring at her, Santana reached out and placed a hand on Brittany's cheek to confirm her thoughts.

"You're really here?" Santana couldn't help but smile. Brittany nodded and placed her hand on top of Santana's, enjoying the soft side the Latina never let out.

"What about college?" Santana rubbed her thumb against the pale cheek eliciting a soft sigh from the blonde.

"That's one of the reasons why I'm here," Brittany smiled and turned Santana's hand over to lace their fingers. Santana raised an eyebrow and thought of all the reasons her college would send Brittany to New York. After seeing the confusion in Santana's face, Brittany laughed and continued to speak.

"Rachel told me that auditions for Julliard were coming up and she begged me to try out," Brittany shrugged and played with Santana's fingers.

"It's in a few days," Brittany looked up to find Santana staring at her.

"What?" The blonde laughed and waved her hand in front of Santana's face breaking her stare.

"I'll be there!" Santana nodded. "at the auditions, I'll be there to support you," This bought a smile to the faces of the pair. Brittany lunged forward and pulled Santana into a tight hug.

"What was the other reason?" Santana mumbled relaxing into Brittany's arms. She'd never missed the scent and the warmth of someone so much in her life.

"To see you," Brittany smiled and pulled away from embrace. The blonde cupped Santana's cheeks coaxing a blush from her.

"I missed your sweet lady kisses," Santana rubbed her nose against Brittany's then whispered.

"I'm so sorry," Just as Santana was about to continue speaking, Brittany's lips were pressed to hers. The kiss was short, just to quiet Santana.

"Forgive and forget," Brittany smiled and pulled back from Santana, sitting back in her original position. She rubbed her hand slowly up and down the tan legs, something which always soothed the girl.

"Does this mean I can take you on a date tonight? Ice skating, I know you love ice skating," Santana smiled thinking back to their last attempt at ice skating. It ended with a grumpy, bruised Santana and Brittany talking nonstop about the tricks she had learnt. Regardless of the pain, Santana loved hearing Brittany talk about something she was passionate about.

"Duuh," Brittany giggled and pushed Santana's feet from her lap. "Now show me the real New York!" Brittany jumped up and placed Santana's boots on her lap.

"Yes ma'am," Santana laughed and quickly made work of zipping her boots up. Once up, she grabbed her bag and walked to the entrance of the diner where Brittany was waiting.

"Cover for me!" Santana called out to Rachel who nodded, relieved to see her friend happy. Brittany took Santana's hand and once again laced their fingers. This is how Santana imagined her time in New York.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Requested by Loyal365! This is my first attempt at age play so forgive me if it sucks. I'll put up a sequel once I've finished it.

* * *

Brittany stared intently at the brunette who lay with her face buried in the sofa.

"Britt, stop staring," Quinn laughed and fell back in the arm chair. Brittany frowned and tapped Rachel's arm earning a groan from the diva.

"Up," Brittany mumbled and tugged on Rachel's shirt. She didn't understand why her mommy left her on the floor. Rachel groaned and stirred slightly moving the hand away from her shirt. A small shake of the head came from Rachel and Brittany whimpered.

"Mommy's resting, she doesn't feel too good," Quinn rubbed Brittany's back as the girl pouted at her, which made Quinn's heart break. She just wanted to cuddle with Rachel.

"I make her better," Brittany nodded after thinking for a few seconds. She knelt beside Rachel and hummed softly in her ear. Quinn smiled at the sight, but it soon faded as she heard the front door slam. The slam was followed by grumbling and a few bangs. Santana soon appeared and slumped down onto Quinn's lap.

"Bad day, huh?" Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, kissing her temple softly. Santana nodded and buried her face in the blonde's neck.

"Ma," Santana sighed, instantly retreating to her age play self.

The four girls didn't really have a reason for trying this age play thing out. Brittany and Santana had been reading about it online and it was said to bring people closer together, so of course, they begged Quinn and Rachel to try it as an experiment. Rachel was quick to jump at the chance to try it, Quinn, however was reluctant too. But after seeing how much Rachel was enjoying it and a lot of begging from the girls, she joined in. Since then they've pretty much done it everyday as they found it relieved stress and allowed the girls to escape reality for a while.

Quinn laughed quietly and rubbed her hand in circles on Santana's lower back.

"Ma," Santana whined and tugged at the waistband to her rather tight looking jeans. "Icky!" The Latina looked up at Quinn and pouted, which was an extreme weakness for Quinn. Both girls used this as an advantage as it got them many things.

"I'll have a word with big girl Santana about wearing tight jeans, yeah?" Santana nodded slowly and squirmed on the taller girls lap. Unbeknown to Quinn, the fact the jeans were tight was not the only reason the jeans felt 'icky'. Santana had an accident on the way home. It had happened a few times, but Santana had always changed before anyone could find out, but right now, she was beyond embarrassed.

"Come on baby, lets get you changed," Santana jumped from Quinn's lap and ran towards the stairs, not thinking to wait for Quinn. The jeans and wet panties were causing a rash to appear and it began to burn with every step the Latina took.

"Santana, wait by the stairs!" Quinn stood up and began to walk to the stairs, she paused and looked down at Rachel and Brittany. Brittany had made her way into Rachel's arms and the diva was hugging her like a teddy bear. Both seemed to have fallen asleep which made Quinn sigh. She may have to deal with two sick girls at this rate.

"Maa!" Santana whined from the bottom of the stairs, knowing that if she went up alone, the burning on her butt would be made worse.

"Coming!" Quinn pulled her attention away from Rachel and Brittany before rushing towards Santana.

"Ma huwwy," Santana rubbed her eyes. Quinn wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and led the sleepy girl to their room. Quinn laid Santana on the bed and went to a drawer on the other side of the room to collect what she needed.

"Wait!" Santana shot up and held her arms out for the items. Quinn turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I do it," The small girl nodded and got up from the bed. Quinn hesitantly gave Santana the items and watched as Santana immediately ran into the bathroom.

"San?" Quinn leaned against the door. Santana had never been shy to let someone change her so this sparked Quinn's suspicions. A few whimpers came from the other side of the door and Quinn was quick to open it. Santana stood naked from the waist down, her soaked jeans and panties pooled at her feet while she cried silently. As she heard the door open she closed her eyes tight. _If I can't see her, she can't see me! _She thought to herself. Quinn frowned and scooped the crying girl up into her arms. The blonde laid Santana back on the bed and gathered the items from the bathroom.

"No wonder you've been cranky and uncomfortable," Santana patted the bed feeling for a blanket to pull over her bottom half. Quinn tapped her hands away and took a closer look at the rash forming on the Latina's body. Santana began to cry slightly louder as Quinn gently wiped her clean.

"It'll be over soon, then we can cuddle while you have some milk," Quinn cooed. Santana immediately stopped crying since cuddling with her mommies was her favorite thing to do. This gave Quinn the opportunity to diaper the girl up and change her into a cute set of pyjama's. Santana took Quinn's hand and the pair walked downstairs.

"Momma! Mommy woke up!" Brittany beamed as the pair walked into the room. Santana smiled wide and ran over to Rachel, ignoring the burn of the rash. Quinn sighed knowing that Brittany had forced Rachel awake - that girl was beyond impatient.

"Hey baby," Rachel whispered. Quinn noticed the hoarse sound of her voice and walked to the kitchen to fix her girls up a treat. Santana laid her head on Rachel's shoulder and played with the brunette's shoulder.

"Mommy not feel good so I make her better!" Brittany said climbing beside Rachel. She attempted to wrap her arms around Rachel, but her hands were slapped away by Santana who shot the girl a glare.

"Sanny be nice," Rachel whispered again, closing her eyes. Brittany pouted and crossed her arms, leaning back into the sofa. Quinn returned from the kitchen and handed a bottle to Santana.

"Slowly," Quinn said kissing the Latina on the head, knowing how fast she would drink which would result in a coughing fit. Quinn noticed Brittany sulking knowing it was down to Santana. She handed Rachel a glass of milk with a little honey in it in hope it cleared her sore throat.

"Come on Britt, Santana's just cranky," Quinn held her hand out to Brittany and led her over to the armchair. Brittany climbed onto Quinn's lap and cuddled into her chest.

Quinn knew in a few minutes, everyone would have fallen asleep, but she hadn't the heart to wake them up. Instead, she buried her face in the blonde's hair and allowed herself to fall asleep.


End file.
